A New Test
by moonlitmagick
Summary: Dub-con RattDOS. Feedback is appreciate. Anyways, this is probably taking place after Portal 2, but Doug is still alive and actually surviving pretty well.
1. Chapter 1

She had never thought too much about humans. She needed them for testing, and that was all; whatever they did outside of a test enviroment was unimportant to her. Until that evening, of course. (atleast, she assumed it was evening. It was impossible to really tell from within the underground facilities.)

She had been researching a bit about the functions of humans, particularly functions of a sexual nature. She knew the basics of human reproduction, of course, but she'd never put much thought into the feelings that went along with it. But surely something had to entice them into preforming the act so frequently, often with no intention of reproducing, and it was that line of thinking that led her to some new information.

Supposedly, the feeling resembled testing euphoria. Only better, and without a tolerance building up. It was no hidden secret; in fact, any logical thinking on the matter could've lead her to that conclusion within minutes. She'd just never considered it before.

She'd been using an android body for a short while by that point. It was much easier to move around the facilities, allowing her to get a lot more work done. But suddenly she was considering the other possibilities that the android body might allow for and, against her better judgement, she had already come up with some new tests.

Unfortunately, there was a severe lack of test subjects. In fact, everyone approved for testing was dead. But there was still one human left at Aperture. He thought he had been successfully hiding from her; really, she had just been ignoring him. She knew exactly where he was, but up until that evening she had no reason to interfere. Mocking his mental state had gotten boring a long time ago, he was unfit for testing, and his determination was impressive enough that watching him attempt to survive was more atleast slightly more entertaining than killing him herself would've been.

However, desperate times called for desperate measures, and she was desperately in need of a test subject. Which was exactly how the unconcious schizofrenic had ended up tied to a metal chair againt the wall of a cold and empty room, with a very determined android staring at him impatiently.

As he started to regain conciousness, a familiar voice caused him to immediately snap to attention. "That took long enough..." He was certain that she was going to kill him; why else would she have taken him hostage? In reality, he had no idea what was about to happen.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it and get it over with..!" He seemed angry at her, though ready to finally accept his fate. Even while practically yelling, his voice was soft and rather quiet.

"Kill you? You think I went to all the trouble of dragging you down here, to kill you?" Her tone implied that his suggestion was the stupidest thing she had ever heard, though she knew that it was a logical assumption. "No...I'm not killing you. Not yet, anyways. We have some tests to do first..."

She finally approached, stepping out of the shadows and close enough for her test subject to see her. She was wearing a lab coat, buttoned all the way up, and her usual shiny white boots. "Are you ready to begin the test? Don't bother answering, actually. We're starting whether you're ready or not."

He followed her advice and chose not to answer, glaring at her as harshly as he could manage. "How am I supposed to test when you have me tied to a chair..?" His tone was extremely distrustful, clearly suspecting that she intended to test neurotoxin or some sort of torture device on him.

"You'll find out soon enough. I think the mute already proved that unstable lunatics can't be allowed free reign of the facilities." She spoke the truth for once. She could tell without a doubt that Doug was just as capable of putting up a fight as Chell had been, and she didn't feel like dealing with that kind of obstacle.

She came closer, stopping only a few inches in front of her test subject. Truthfully, she was nervous; she only had the most basic text book definitions of what exactly she was supposed to do. But she certainly didn't let it show on her calm and confident exterior as she put one leg on either side of his seat, suspending herself inches above his lap.

He cringed and attempted to pull away, though his back was already pressed against the chair as closely as possible. "Ah! What are you doing..!?" The look on his face was one of horror and confusion.

She lowered herself onto his lap as she spoke. "What does it look like I'm doing, moron? Now shut up." She paused for a moment, not entirely sure what she was going to do next.

"Y-you need to...stop..! There must be...a...a glitch...! In your system..!" It wasn't until that moment that he noticed exactly how much skin had been revealed as she sat down; she wasn't wearing anything beneath her labcoat other than underwear.

After his eyes wandered downwards, he couldn't bring himself to look away. Her skin seemed soft, smooth, almost human-like. He could hardly even remember the last time he had been so close to anything resembling human flesh. For a second, the look of horror faded and was replaced by something else; something unfamiliar. However, it quickly returned as he resumed his shouting. "No, no, no..! I am not doing this..! Just kill me already..! Let me keep some of my dignity atlea-"

He was interupted by the android's lips suddenly pressed against his own. She kissed him deeply, practically forcing her tongue into his mouth as he attempted to turn away. It was over as soon as it began, as she pulled back and spoke. "I told you to shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

He complied, mostly because he was at a complete loss for words. GLaDOS, seeing that simply forcing herself on him wasn't exactly working, took the opportunity to remove herself from his lap and take a few steps away. If she had bothered to glance over her shoulder, she would've seen him glaring at her with just a hint longing. Regardless of what he insisted, a small part of his mind hadn't completely wanted her to stop.  
She ignored him for a moment before turning to face him, her thin fingers going to work on the buttons of the labcoat. She took her time with it, making sure that decades seemed to pass between each button. Despite his glaring, she could see the hint of anticipation in his eyes. She smirked slightly as she watched his expressions, though he seemed too distracted to notice. After what seemed like forever, she dropped the labcoat into a pile at her feet.  
The anger in his mismatched eyes almost completely dissapeared as he took in the very surprising sight of his worst enemy in only a black lacey bra and matching panties. He quickly looked away, not wanting her to see his expression. "Y-you...shouldn't be doing this..."  
She stepped closer again, leaning over him so that her face was only inches away from his. "Are you sure about that?" She trailed her fingertips along his thigh as she spoke, pressing her palm firmly against the growing bulge in his pants once she reached it. "Because it feels like you're lying."  
He squeezed his eyes shut and bit back a moan at her sudden touch. "Stop..! W-why are you doing this...?" He opened his eyes, just in time to see her rip his shirt open with another smirk.  
"For science." As soon as she finished her last word her mouth was against his neck, kissing and licking and, most of all, biting. He finally let out a quiet whimper, despite all his attempts at holding back any encouragement. He was far from happy with the idea of letting his guard down with a homicidal AI, but her touch was definitely hard to resist.  
She made her way down his chest, leaving a trail of kisses and not so gentle bites, pausing as she reached the waist of his pants. She looked up at him as though she were waiting for something, though Doug wasn't sure what she wanted. She was really just checking his face to see whether or not he was enjoying it enough to be trusted. "I'll untie your arms if you promise to behave..."  
He nodded his head slightly in response. He knew he should take the opportunity to attempt some sort of escape, but all he could think about was the fact that escape meant it would end. He had decided that he was going to behave long enough to get his release, whether the sensible part of his mind approved or not.  
Before he knew it, she was already leaning over to untie the wires that held his arms down to the chair. She paused for a moment to look at him, deciding to remove the rest of his binding as well. It would save her the trouble of having to interupt again later, and he'd clearly lost any intention of stopping her.  
Dropping the wires into a pile on the ground, she gracefully dropped to her knees in front of him. She hooked her fingers into his waist band, tracing along his hips for a moment teasingly. She definitely seemed to be getting the hang of things; for a first try, it was rather impressive.  
He bit at his bottom lip in anticipation, silently watching as she took as long as possible to continue. She was smirking up at him as she finally broke the tension by speaking. "You want me to take these off, don't you?"  
He nodded gently in response, and she immediately removed her hands from his body. She gave him a rather stern look, tilting her head slightly. "What was that? You aren't being very clear, you know."  
"Y-yes..." She simply stared at him, clearly enjoying pushing the usually timid man as far as she could. "P-please..! Don't stop..." He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat as he spoke.  
She broke her silent, piercing, stare with a malicious laugh. "You really are pathetic, aren't you? Begging for it? But..." She popped open the button of his pants as she paused. "I suppose, since you asked nicely..." She unzipped them and started to tug them off his body, pulling his boxers down along with them.  
She bit at her lip slightly as she examined the nude man in front of her. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but so far he was exceeding her expectations. In fact, she was getting a little jealous of the fact that he was getting all the pleasure; she was just about ready for it to be her turn.  
However, she continued anyways. She slowly dragged the tip of her tongue up the length of his shaft, hearing a soft moan from him as she did. She then pulled away, with yet another smirk. "Now...I think we've lost focus of the point here. This is about me. Not you."  
She reclined into more of a sitting position, now off her knees, and scooted back a few inches. "Well? Get down here and show me that keeping you alive was the right decision."


	3. Chapter 3

He simply stared for a moment, extremely nervous about the idea of having any sort of control over the situation. He was sure that any wrong moves would end very badly for him. But a sharp glare from GLaDOS was enough to tell him that not doing something quickly would most definitely be a wrong move.  
She watched as he quickly relocated himself to the floor, giving him an almost mocking look that was just daring him to continue. Before she could get out another harsh comment, his arm was around her waist pulling her body tightly against his. His lips found her neck almost instantly and, though his touch was much gentler than her's had been, she let out a surprised gasp.  
He slowly made his way downwards, kissing at her collarbone and the edge of her bra. She moaned, louder than she had expected it to be, and arched her back slightly. Suddenly she had a very clear grasp on the concept of why humans enjoyed it so much. But a bit more testing certainly wouldn't hurt.  
He couldn't help but to smile slightly as he heard her; clearly he was making the right moves so far. He still wasn't entirely sure what had prompted this strange behavior from GLaDOS, but he was no longer complaining as he unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor.  
She let out an even louder gasp as his mouth found her nipple, realizing that she was completely losing control of the situation. She had intended to stay in charge the entire time; but she definitely hadn't expected such strong sensations from any of it. She had been unprepared, and now the pleasure was clouding her mind too much for her to even pretend to be strict and calculating.  
She was about to atleast attempt to reclaim her controlling position, when his hand found the wetness between her legs. She dug her nails into his back and moaned again loudly, knowing that any chance at her regaining her composure was gone. Luckily, she'd lost the ability to care.  
Doug could tell that she was losing her power over the situation, and decided to use it to his advantage. After all, it was rare to have the violent super computer in such a vulnerable position. He kissed along her chest and stomach for a moment with his hand firmly rubbing against her through her panties. When she really seemed to be enjoying it the most, he pulled his hand away.  
She instantly whimpered, trying her hardest to give him a fierce glare. "N-no...more..." Now it was his turn to smirk, but only for a second before GLaDOS worked up enough control to speak properly. "If you don't keep going, I will make you suffer!" Despite her shortness of breath, atleast she could get the full sentence out without whimpering.  
Though he was fairly certain that she wasn't very lethal in her current state, teasing her for too long was probably a bad idea. He paused for only a moment longer, then spoke as he tugged her panties down. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you...?"  
She just attempted to glare again, squirming slightly. She wasn't going to verbally admit to the weakness, despite the fact that her body language was screaming 'yes.' "Just...just get on with it!"  
He didn't need anymore encouragement, immediately tracing a finger along her opening. She whimpered again and arched up against his hand, wanting something more than his naturally gentle touch. "M-more..."  
He ignored her moans, continuing with his gentle strokes as he returned to kissing her neck. After a moment, he slipped a finger inside her, eliciting a very loud moan from the android. He moaned softly against her skin, clearly enjoying her strong reactions. He really never expected any woman to throw themselves at him the way she had, especially not the same woman who had been trying to murder him for years. But it was a pleasant change.  
"M-more...please..." Though her begging was a nice touch, it was hardly necessary; he couldn't stand to tease her for much longer. He never expected his enemy to end up being so irrisistable, but he was suddenly very eager to finish her 'test.'


	4. Chapter 4

She soon found herself pinned beneath him, with her long legs wrapped around his waist. She squirmed a bit and moaned softly in anticipation, feeling him pressed against her entrance. "J-just...do it already!"  
He smiled slightly and pressed his lips again the impatient woman's mouth, much more receptive to the kiss than he had been last time. He certainly wasn't resisting anymore, and was in fact just as hungry for GLaDOS's taste as she was for his.  
Almost as soon as he pulled away from the kiss, he slipped himself inside her dripping wet opening. She gasped and let out an extremely loud moan, almost screaming, as she squeezed her eyes shut. She dug her nails into his back, arching up to meet each of his thrusts.  
"Ah..! G-GLaDOS..!" The naturally shy man's moans didn't get nearly as loud as hers were, but they were still more than loud enough for her to enjoy the sound. She kissed and bit at his neck, frequently moaning against his skin as he slammed into her.  
She gasped and moaned continually, feeling his body grind roughly against her tender clit while he filled her up. She could hardly believe that she'd never thought to try it sooner.  
She grabbed a handful of his hair and roughly pulled him into another deep kiss, taking the chance to thoroughly explore his mouth. As soon as they broke the kiss, he was gasping in her ear. "Ah...! I-I'm gonna- Ahhh...!"  
Before he could even finish his attempt at speaking, she was already letting out a scream of pleasure, feeling herself contract around him. Her sounds were practically loud enough to shake the entire facilities, and they were more than enough to push him over the edge.  
He soon rolled off of her, laying beside her on the tile floor as he gasped for breath. The reality of what had just happened was only then starting to sink in. He had really just gotten extremely intimate with GLaDOS. Not only that, but he had enjoyed it.  
She curled up against his side, completely speechless for once. She was also a bit shocked by the reality of what had just happened. She hadn't been expecting to lose control like that; she was far too vulnerable for comfort. After taking a moment to catch her own breath, she finally spoke. "I...should go..."  
She started to sit up, reaching for her labcoat, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. "Wait..! Maybe...you could just...stay here...?"  
She let herself fall back against him with a small sigh. She rolled her eyes, doing her best to look like she really didn't want to stay. "Under one condition. I have some more tests I need to run tomorrow night..."


End file.
